The Follypedia Wiki
=Welcome to the Follypedia= Welcome to the Follypedia, unofficial home of 'Rivers of London' fans since 2014. Wiki dedicated to Ben Aaronovitch's book series featuring Peter Grant, police constable and apprentice wizard. Spoilers It is best to assume that the wiki will contain spoilers for all published books, short stories and comics. Rivers of London fandom All 'Rivers of London' fans are welcome to contribute! I would suggest to keep this Wiki 'in-universe', save for meta pages, for example about the author or translation and publication of the books. If you don't know how to work with the wikia code, don't worry about it. Just add your text and save it. Same goes for spelling (as you can likely see in my case). Right now we want content, any cosmetic changes can be done by people with more wikia experience or you when you have learned it. =Basic Guidelines (please read)= I believe some rules are necessary. I think these are reasonable: #Do not retell a whole book. #Don't copy paste text from other sources like Wikipedia. You may however link back to the Wikipedia article. #Please source any images you add and ask permission from the artist. #Please don't add covers or pictures from Ben Aaronovitch's Blog. Covers will be added in low quality on purpose, similar to Wikipedia ("The copy is of sufficient resolution for commentary and identification but lower resolution than the original book cover. Copies made from it will be of inferior quality, unsuitable as artwork on pirate versions or other uses that would compete with the commercial purpose of the original artwork.") #Do not quote long passages of the books. Rule of thumb, if it's longer than a tweet, don't. #Be nice to each other and have fun! =Articles= Characters *Beverley Brook *Frank Caffrey *The Faceless Man *Peter Grant *Sahra Guleed *Lesley May *Molly *DCI Thomas Nightingale *Harold Postmartin *Mr Punch *DCI Alexander Seawoll *Miriam Stephanopoulos *Varvara Sidorovna Tamonina *Toby (the ghost hunting dog) *Lady Tyburn *Dr Abdul Haqq Walid *Other characters Locations *Ambrose House, site of Casterbrook school *Cosgrove Hall *The Folly *Skygarden Maps The following maps were created by the author.https://temporarilysignificant.blogspot.com/search/label/maps *Rivers of London *Moon over Soho *Whispers Under Ground *Broken Homes *Foxglove Summer *The Hanging Tree *The short stories These maps were created by other parties. *The complete series in one map: novels, graphic novels, short stories *The Hanging Tree Story Map *Lies Sleeping Magic *Spells *Magical Creatures, creatures, not people. *Principles of Magic *Books *Magical devices Groups and Organisations *British Wizards and Witches *Non-British Wizards and Witches *The Folly *Civilians *Genius Loci *The Met *The Quiet People *Nochnye Koldunyi (Night Witches) *The Sons of Weyland Timeline * Timeline Reference Lists * Latin phrases * Glossary of terms and abbreviations =Meta= Parties Involved *Ben Aaronovitch (author) *Gollancz (publisher) Books *Rivers of London *Moon over Soho *Whispers Under Ground *Broken Homes *Foxglove Summer *What Abigail Did That Summer (unpublished novella) *The Furthest Station (novella) *The Hanging Tree *Lies Sleeping *The October Man (novella) *False Value (unpublished) *Untitled Agent Reynolds (unpublished novella) *Untitled Nightingale (unpublished novella) *uncollected short stories *Moments (little bits of fiction) Comics *Body Work *Night Witch *Black Mould *Detective Stories *Cry Fox *Water Weed *Action at a Distance *The Fey and the Furious Adaptations So far known: * optioned for a TV series * an immersive theatre production: Rivers of London - A Hidden Chapter * Rivers of London Rap by Doc Brown * Fan sites References Latest activity Category:Browse